Habitude
by Hina-du-35
Summary: Un one-shot sans prétention, avec un lemon sans prétention...


Je rentre du Q.G. Comme d'habitude. Al est là, il m'attendait. Comme d'habitude. Il me demande si ma journée s'est bien passée. Comme… oui, vous avez compris. D'habitude. Une habitude, une routine qui me tue. Je peux même prévoir les faits et gestes de mon cadet. Là, il va se précipitez dans la cuisine pour me préparer un de ses plats. Ensuite, il va dresser la table. Il va s'asseoir en face de moi à me regarder manger. Il va me raconter sa journée à flâner en ville avant de me demander des détails sur la mienne, à traquer les malfrats. Puis je vais me lever, me doucher et me coucher. Comme tout les soirs. Sauf si… Sauf si ce soir, il vient. Il vient me visiter comme un envie de pisser. Mais je ni peux rien, il est comme ça. Lui demander de changer, ça revient à demander à un chat d'aboyer. Impossible. Et puis, il tient à sa liberté. Si il venait de façons régulières, ça voudrait dire retomber dans la routine de ma vie, et ses visites n'auraient plus d'importance. Alors pourquoi me plaindre. Je le vois comme un divertissement. Pas une chose à laquelle je tiens vraiment… Enfin, j'espère que je ne tiens pas à lui. Après tout, si il m'arrivait de m'attacher à lui, je ne ferais que souffrir. Nous ne sommes pour l'autre qu'un jeu réussissant à nous sortir de l'ennui de nos vies respectives. C'est tout. Après tout, nous sommes ennemis… sauf quand il vient.

J'entends comme un grincement et je me retourne sur mon lit. Je regarde la fenêtre. Je le savais. Elle est ouverte, et sa silhouette se glisse lentement dans ma chambre. Il s'approche silencieusement de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille. Il me murmure :

« Bonsoir, FullMetal Nabot…

-Oh, bonsoir, très cher palmier… » Je réplique sur le même ton.

Il sourit et se glisse dans mes draps. Alors, lentement, comme si sa peau était de verre, je lui retire chacun de ses vêtements, un par un. Il me regarde, toujours souriant. Il attend que j'aie finis ma besogne pour faire de même avec mes propres habits. Lorsque je sens ses mains parcourir mon torse, je frissonne… non pas que ses doigts soient froids, mais ses caresses provoquent en moi un plaisir sans bornes. Je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude de recevoir de lui de la tendresse, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Je le laisse diriger pour cette fois. Il entame de long vas et viens sur mon membre de façon à le durcir, ce qui ne lui prends guère de temps. Puis sa langue commence à faire des ronds sur mon poitrail descendant de plus en plus bas. Il prend alors mon sexe en bouche, me tirant une exclamation de surprise que je tente en vain de cacher. Ses doigts remontent lentement, alors que les mouvements de sa mâchoire accélèrent. Ils s'arrêtent quelques secondes sur mes tétons durcis avant de reprendre leurs routes vers ma bouche. Alors que je me sens venir, mon partenaire s'arrête de lui-même. Il me jette un regard accompagné d'un sourire qui me retourne l'estomac. Je prends le temps de l'admirer… ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts (que je ne vois pas dans la pénombre ambiante), ses yeux d'un violet envoûtant, son sourire si spécial, ses longues jambes sveltes, sa taille fine, son torse d'athlète… Tout en lui me ravit… Je m'aperçoit que mon observation a du durer plus longtemps que ce que je ne pensais, puisque qu'il me regarde bizarrement. J'esquisse un sourire et lui fait signe de continuer. Il hésite encore une poignée de secondes avant de me faire lécher ses doigts. Il les avance vers mon intimité. Je me laisse faire. Etrangement, j'ai confiance en lui. Mon pire ennemi. Mais lors de nos longues soirées, nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes. Ou alors si, au contraire, nous somme vraiment nous. Je ne saurais le dire. Il entre les trois doigts d'un coup en moi. Je retiens un petit cri. Il me laisse me faire à cette présence. Puis il entame quelques vas et viens. Au bout de quelques minutes qui ont dus durer pour lui une éternité, il approche son sexe de moi et retire ses doigts pour les remplacer pas son membre durci. Je retiens un autre cri. Puis il recommence ses vas et viens. Je commence à sentir le plaisir monter en vagues. Il prends en main mon propre sexe et lui applique la même cadence. Il heurte plusieurs fois ma prostate, me faisant perdre pieds. Le plaisir crée des brumes devant mes yeux, je ne distingue plus rien. Et là, dans un cri, je me libère entre nous, au même moment que lui, en moi. Il s'arrête de bouger quelques instants, et s'effondre finalement à mes côtés.

Alors qu'il se pelotonne dans la couette, je me mets à réfléchir, tout en l'admirant. Il s'est endormi, il est si… mignon. Oui, c'est le mot. Je prends soudain peur. Je crois que je me suis attaché à ce palmier idiot. Le petit jeu auquel nous avons pris part a pris de trop grandes proportions. Ce qui n'était au début qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour briser notre routine entre deux combats est devenu un acte passionné, durant lequel chacun fait attention à l'autre. Je me cachais la vérité, mes je ne peux plus de dérober. Je crois que des sentiments sont nés en moi. C'est horrible. Jamais cela ne sera réciproque. Je me suis mis à déprimer tout seul, comme un con, dans mon lit, avec mon amant à mes cotés en train de dormir.

Deux heures passent ainsi. Il va bientôt faire jour. Ce sera bientôt l'heure où il se réveille pour repartir. Pour retourner à la vie normale. A la routine. A nos bataille.

Je le sens remuer et souffler :

« 'Jour…

-Bonjour. »

J'aurais besoin de lui en parler. Mais il va se foutre de moi. Et me jeter qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et il ne reviendra plus. Et j'aurai tout perdu. Je préfère encore l'aimer en silence. Mais d'un autre coté, je sais que je devrai lui en faire part.

« T'as pas un truc à bouffer ?

-J'ai pas de pierres rouges.

-Pas grave, un truc humain.

-Je… Je pense que j'ai ça. »

C'est bizarre. Il ne s'était jamais attardé auparavant. Bon, je vais pas me plaindre non plus… Et soudain, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu vraiment envie de lui dire :

« Il faut que je te parles d'un truc. »

Ses grands yeux violets s'ouvrent enfin, et me dévisagent.

« Quoi ?

-Ben… heu… en fait… Je…

-Bon, accouche ! »

Bon. J'inspire, je rougis, je bégaye, et finalement, me lance.

« Je crois qu'on a un gros problème.

-Ton frère est au courant ?!?

-Nan, c'est pas ça.

-Ouf…

-C'est pire, de mon point de vue.

-C'est la première fois.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Qu'on discute sur l'oreiller… comme un vrai couple…. »

A mon tour de le dévisager. Lui, fixe le plafond. Je commence à faire de même.

« Oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors ? Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Donc, le problème, c'est que… Envy, je… Je t'aime. »

Ça y est je l'ai dit. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Et un sourire étire lentement ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, Edward, je te hais. Et l'amour et la haine sont si proches…

-Je… tu…

-On peut donc considérer que… Je t'aime aussi…»

Et il me fait un sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement…


End file.
